If There Was No You
by JMcDeere
Summary: Lena's working late, and in desperate need of some coffee, but her dreams give her more of a jolt than caffeine ever could. I thought we could all use some more Stef/Lena in our lives, especially of this variety. Possibly a collection of one-shots, but let me know what you all think.
1. Daydream Believer

**A/N:** I, regrettably, do not own "The Fosters" or any of the characters therein. I hope you enjoy this, but even if you don't I'm glad to have written it. If you'd like to review, I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Sitting behind her desk, reading the same email for the fifth time, Lena regrets forgetting her coffee on her way out the door this morning. She takes a few deep breaths, but they only lead to a yawn…and then another.

_Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a second, I'll be able to focus better,_ Lena thinks to herself as she leans back in her chair, stretching. She falls asleep before she realizes what's happening.

Grass, freshly cut. She breathes it in, crossing the great expanse of green that she seems to have wandered into. A light breeze blows through and she closes her eyes, raising her arms high above her to feel it wrap itself around her. Wrapping around her? That's not the wind. Before she can open her eyes, there's a whisper in her ear.

"Hello, love," Stef's warm breath sends shivers through her every inch. The hands wrapped around her waist are suddenly shifting, turning her around in their firm grasp. Lena opens her eyes in time to see Stef bite her lip in anticipation. Tugging her forward with a need in her eyes Lena has never seen, Stef crashes their lips together, teeth and tongues soon joining the fray.

Stef begins to walk, backing Lena up. The brunette opens her eyes, about to protest that they'll trip, to discover they're now in their own bedroom, candles covering every surface but the bed and floor. Her calves collide with the bed, and she allows herself to free-fall back onto what feel to be silk sheets. _When did we get these?_ Lena thinks to herself, but chooses to focus on more pressing matters, namely the gorgeous creature pressing her hands above her head before straddling her hips and the moan it draws out of her.

"Oh, baby," husks Stef, leaning down until her lips are an inch from Lena's exposed neck. "Tell me what you want."

Another moan, this one bringing goose bumps along for the ride. "I want you to stop teasing, and fuck me until I scream," Lena replies, hoping her boldness will spur Stef on to grant her request.

"Is…that…so?" asks Stef, punctuating every work with a nip at Lena's pulse point.

"God, yes!" Lena cries out, as Stef nips harder and begins to suck. And then a strange sensation: cold, around her wrists. Lena tilts her head all the way back, opening her eyes to see her hands bound by Stef's cuffs. "What seems to be the problem, Officer?" she says, breathless.

"You have been very, very bad, and I've been ordered to…"

"Frisk me?" Lena interrupts, squirming under Stef's sculpted thighs.

"Oh no," Stef says, smirking at the pout those words evoke on her lover's stunning face. "I'm to do a full body search."

Lena's mouth drops open, and Stef takes the opportunity to kiss her with such urgency, Lena wants to weave her hands through the beautiful blonde locks she loves so much and tug. _Damn handcuffs_, she thinks, just as Stef sucks the brunette's bottom lip between her own and bites down, sending trails of electricity straight to her core from every nerve in her body. Stef begins working down her neck, torturously peppering it with kisses light as air so slowly that Lena can feel herself getting frustrated and knows the blonde can sense it.

Stef leans back up and in one swift motion removes her shirt and tosses it aside. She then grabs the front of Lena's shirt and tears the buttons apart, revealing the black lace, front-clasp bra that had been an anniversary present. The blonde moans, leaning down to kiss her lover's collarbone then drags her tongue down the woman's chest to the very top of the lacy barrier covering already hard nipples. She continues lying long licks across Lena's chest until the brunette arches her torso up off the bed beseechingly. Taking the hint, Stef slips a single finger underneath the bra's clasp, flicking it open to reveal beautiful, perky mounds that draw the blonde immediately down, kneading, licking, nipping at every available piece of exquisitely exposed skin.

The candlelight casting a golden glow over her lover's beautiful face, Lena realizes she's never seen anything more stunning. "I love you," she sighs, drawing the blonde's eyes upward. Stef pushes up on her toned arms until her face hovers above Lena's. It's the brunette that leans up to initiate a searing kiss, before pulling back to husk, "Now get these fucking cuffs off."

Stef practically growls, reaching up to grab the key she so conveniently tied to the bedpost. Her hands free, Lena wraps her lover tight to her, dragging her nails down the blonde's exquisite back. She brings Stef's head down just in time to catch the moan in a sloppy, hungry kiss, using her other hand to undo the bra clasp. Lena tangles her legs around the blonde's waist and rolls them over, earning a grunt of surprise coupled with the sexiest smirk she's ever witnessed. As Stef reaches up to undo the zipper on the back of her pencil skirt, Lena slides her own hand behind her, down her lover's stomach to disappear beneath the waistband of the dress pants that for some reason the blonde is still wearing. Zippers down, both women realize standing truly would speed up the process, so they untangle themselves long enough to tear off their own clothing. In the flickers of amber light, each stops for a moment to just stare and admire the object of her every desire and affection, before rushing toward each other with such urgency, hands roaming everywhere like eager teenagers.

Lena kneels on the bed, walking herself backwards, tugging Stef's hand to implore the blonde to join her. Instead, Stef surprises her by lying down and maneuvering her head between the brunette's thighs. Before Lena can conceive of what is happening, Stef grabs her ass with both hands, and lays a long, broad lick between her already drenched folds. The moan shudders through her, contracting every muscle in its path, and pitches her forward, hands landing on either side of her lover's hips. Stef now circles the brunette's clit, sucking gently to bring it between her lips and gnashing it with brief, quick flicks of the tongue.

Lena can already feel herself getting close. "I want you inside of me," she manages to gasp before lowering her head to taste her lover's desire. Stef arches her back in surprise, before bucking her hips upward to meet the brunette's mouth once again. She complies with her lover's wishes by slipping two fingers into her center, just as Lena bites down gently on her clit and drives her mad. Stef concentrates on curling her fingers, feeling her lover's walls tighten around her and sending shockwaves through her own body. She can feel herself approaching the edge, and can feel Lena there as well. With a final thrust, curl, lick, and suck, the lovers are thrown into screaming waves of white-hot electricity, bodies quaking, riding out the blinding ecstasy.

Gasping for air, regaining the ability to think, speak, move, the women slowly disentangle themselves to lie in each other's arms, basking in the glow of each other. Stef opens her mouth to say something, but Lena hears a different voice.

"Lena!" she jolts awake. Mr. Ramirez, the administrative assistant, is standing in front of her desk, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lena asks, clearing her throat and sitting up straight.

"I said I finished up with my paperwork and I'm heading home. You probably should, too. It's finally the weekend, and it looks like you could use a little rest and relaxation."

"Right, yes. Okay, then I'll see you Monday!" Lena recovers. As the man leaves, Lena checks her watch. Six fifteen, which means she slept for only ten minutes, not too embarrassing. And the students had all gone home earlier. She just hopes she wasn't making any noise while lost in that amazing dreamland. The abrupt quacking from her phone startles her and she grabs it to make the noise cease. She sees the text from Stef and sends off her reply.

**Stef:** Hey Sweets, will you be home for dinner? Kids are each eating at friends'. Cook or takeout?

**Lena:** On my way, just stopping for coffee. Takeout sounds good.

**Stef:** Coffee now? You'll be up all night.

**Lena:** I'm counting on it.

With that, she picks up her bag, locks her office, and strolls to her car, off in search of a strong roast and some silk sheets.


	2. Good Morning, Starshine

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for being absent this long from the writing game. Life has gotten…hectic to say the least. I'm hoping to update more often, but until I have my set schedule for the season all I can promise is that I'll try my best. Secondly, thank you all so much for the absolutely fantastical reviews! Not only were they supremely encouraging and generous, but I received some very interesting suggestions/comments which I'll try my best to accommodate. Finally, the name of this story as well as those for the individual chapters, come from the titles of songs that I may or may not be listening to while writing. If you have any more comments or questions, please let me know in the reviews! Thank you all for sticking with me! As always: I, regrettably, do not own "The Fosters" or any of the characters therein.

Stef is the first to open her eyes. The early morning sun filters in through the curtains and alights Lena's face in the most entrancing way, she almost believes she's still dreaming. She lives for these quiet moments, where she's able to bask in the glow of her love without being interrupted by requests for permission slips, snacks, new clothes, or tickets for one event or another. The curve of Lena's cheek, the peaceful expression on her face, the slope of her bare back, the way the sheet just barely conceals her perfect ass…

Lena stirs, but Stef is eager to hold onto this moment for as long as possible, so she snakes an arm across her lover's back and pulls them closer, delighting in the tiny moan that escapes the lips she longs to much to capture. Lena instinctively stretches her left leg across the bed to entwine it with Stef's, her thigh coming into contact with a warm and inviting center. Lena pulls her leg back, and then brushes it forward once again, this time with only slightly more force. The change is so subtle that Stef can't decide whether it's a conscious effort or not, but upon the third stroke (which, this time, is decidedly intentional) Lena opens her eyes and, in one fluid motion, pulls herself on top of Stef, kissing her soundly to the blonde's great delight. As air becomes a pressing necessity, the two pull back enough to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, Starshine…" Stef begins.

"…the earth says, 'hello'," Lena finishes.

They kiss for the second time, and just as it begins to deepen there's a knock at their door. Instinctively, they pull the sheet up around themselves, but neither makes a move to disentangle.

"What's up?" Stef calls.

"Hey, moms," Brandon responds, "Callie has to be at her group pretty soon, and Jude wants to know if he can go play over Connor's. I figured, since I have a music lesson anyway, I'd drive them so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks, B," Lena yells through the still-closed door. "Any idea what the twins have planned for today?"

"Jesus went to volleyball practice with Lexie, and afterwards they're going to lunch. Mariana is working on some poetry thing with Garrett and said she'll be home for dinner. See ya later!"

"Bye," Stef calls, but Brandon is already gone. "That was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Why, Miss Foster, were you planning on getting our kids out of the house on this fine Saturday for any particular reason?" Lena teases, batting her eyelashes.

"That's Mrs. Foster, thank you very much," Stef responds, "and I may have had something in mind along the lines of…" she trails off as she nips Lena's ear and begins to lay a trail of hot kisses down the side of her neck.

"Mmmmmh," Lena grunts appreciatively, while gently ghosting her fingers over Stef's clavicle. "I like your thinking, but can I suggest one small change of plans?"

Stef pulls back to hear Lena's suggestion, but her lover suddenly pushes herself up and off the bed, leaving the blonde entirely exposed.

Lena stands for a minute, drinking in the sight of her wife's beautiful body laying prone amongst their mussed up sheets, and then sets off toward the bathroom, swaying her hips as she glides across the floor. In an instant Stef bounds out of bed and catches up to the brunette, sidling up behind her so they are pressed back to front as the sway the final few feet into the bathroom. Lena turns on the shower as Stef turns on some music and closes the door.

Once the water has heated up, Stef steps in and holds the door open for her love to join her. Lena immediately steps in and pushes the blonde back against the wall of the shower, pinning her hands above her head. Stef begins to struggle, but Lena holds firm, kissing a trail from her jaw down to her chest. She takes Stef's right nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue before sucking it between her teeth and gently biting down. A low, rumbling moan escapes Stef's mouth as Lena continues her course downward while her hands follow, tantalizingly slowly. As she reaches Stef's scar, she kisses the perimeter and continues on, all the way down to her navel. As her hands glide around Stef's hips to graze her firm ass, the cop lets out another moan, followed quickly by a sharp gasp as Lena's tongue finally connects with its ultimate destination. She begins making circles around her wife's clit as she draws Stef's left leg up onto her shoulder to gain better access to her desire.

Stef works her hands into Lena's gorgeous mane and grasps tighter with each circle. The feeling is sublime, but she needs more. She lets the word she's been holding back finally escape her lips in a whimper, "Please."

That single, breathless word sends goose bumps over the entirety of Lena's skin and she shivers before granting her lover's wish. She dips her tongue lower to gather some of the delicious arousal that has pooled there before returning to her clit, this time with slightly more pressure and a more direct course. Stef's hips rock forward as Lena inserts one finger, then two, then three into the burning heat of her wife's center and begins to thrust in time with her tongue's ministrations. It isn't long before Stef's walls begin to tighten, as do her hands in Lena's hair, and Lena curls her fingers at the end of each thrust. With one final curl of tongue and digit, Stef's body is overtaken by pleasure and Lena feels more weight settle onto her shoulder as her love becomes unsteady in the throes of such passion.

When the spasms have ceased and she has caught her breath, Stef returns her left foot to the floor and uses her hands, still entwined in her wife's hair, to gently ease her up to kiss the lips she longs for. Their kiss is cut short, however, when the water cascading down upon them suddenly turns to ice and, with a squeal and a jump, Lena turns off the faucet before scrambling for their robes.

"I guess getting all the kids out of the house at the same time comes with a price," jokes Stef, as she wraps her arms around Lena from behind, slipping a hand into the front of her wife's robe. "Luckily, it seems I've got the rest of the morning to make it up to you," she smirks as she removes the belt from Lena's robe and brings it up to tie around her head like a blindfold.

"Mmm, that sounds absolutely perfect," Lena responds as she allows herself to be led back to the bedroom and lain upon the sheets.


End file.
